


The First Time

by patriciatepes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: heroinebigbang, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Meet the Missus." Harry invites Draco and his wife, Buffy, over for dinner, and Ginny can't help but ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by twisted_slinky. I don't own Buffy, Harry Potter, or any related characters or images.

**Title:** The First Time **Author:** patriciatepes (Patricia de Lioncourt ff-net) **Fandom:** Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Buffy/Draco **Length:** ~3800 **Rating:** PG-13 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for Buffy (all seasons) and all Potter books, just in case **Warnings:** Light swearing, light fighting. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire or Harry Potter.  Nor do I own the art in the banner.  Banner by **Summary:** Set after "Meet the Missus." Harry invites Draco and his wife, Buffy, over for dinner, and Ginny can't help but ask.

* * *

**The First Time**

When Ginny Potter's, nee Weasley, dear husband Harry told her that he had invited Draco Malfoy, and his wife, Buffy, over for supper one evening, to say that she was surprised would be a drastic understatement. In fact, she was sure that in all of her life, she would have never imagined a scenario that would ever, _ever_ end in Harry inviting Draco, willingly, over to his home. They weren't exactly friends. While true that bygones were bygones, that Harry and Ginny both had long since let go of old grudges and rivalries left over from their rather hectic school days, Harry and Draco were still not exactly "chummy." Harry had offered a little explanation, mostly that Ginny had to meet Buffy. He had then proceeded to tell her the story that Draco and Buffy had told him that had made him late to work at the beginning of last week.

"He married a muggle, Ginny. A muggle. Draco 'I Hate Mudbloods' Malfoy married a bloody muggle!" Harry had summed up.

It was intriguing. So, when the knock came at their front door, announcing their guests' arrival, Ginny managed to beat her husband to the door by a mile. She took a deep breath at the door, trying her best to not look like it had been a race to answer, and then gently pulled the red-painted wooden door open.

Ginny took in the woman called Buffy in an instant, and knew immediately why Harry had been fascinated by this turn of events in Draco's life. The woman was a muggle, no question, but she looked nothing like anything she could have ever imagined Draco's future wife looking like. She had blonde hair that fell over her shoulders, but not the white-blond that the Malfoy family was famous for. No, hers was more of a sunny, golden blonde. She was dressed in jeans, a nice blouse, and a red leather jacket with her lips painted the same color. Her green eyes were bright with the smile that was on her face.

"Ginny Potter, this is my wife, Buffy Summers Malfoy. Buffy, this is Harry's wife, Ginny," Draco said.

Ginny offered her hand, and Buffy shook it earnestly.

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said.

"Likewise," Ginny said, eyeing the American woman as she made her way into the Potter home without an invite.

Draco followed, looking a bit apologetic for the barging, but Buffy whirled around, smiling.

"Sorry. I'm a Slayer, vampire Slayer. So I try to enter without an invite when I can, to prove that I'm not of the fanged variety."

Ginny shut the door behind her guests, taking Draco's cloak and Buffy's jacket as she hung them on the rack on the wall.

"Is this a problem you encounter often? People mistaking you as a vampire?" Ginny asked.

"Ever since I married Draco, yeah. Apparently, there's a rumor floating around your community that he's a vampire and that I must be one too, by marriage. It's kind of ridiculous and results in me having to be way rude. So I'm sorry for that."

Ginny laughed, finding that she really hadn't minded the intrusion, considering that it came with an excuse. Shrugging, the red haired woman led her guests into the dining parlor of their home, where Harry was busy setting places.

"Well, I can understand ridiculous rumors. According to some sources, I'm apparently pregnant with quadruplets."

Buffy and Draco took their offered seats on short, rectangular table, with Buffy sitting at one end and her husband sitting on her right. The Slayer laughed, eyeing the very obviously not pregnant Ginny.

"Well, you look great for quadruplets."

Ginny laughed as Harry began to bring the night's dinner in to the table. Ginny helped her husband set up the roast bird and potatoes, while Harry greeted their guests.

"Buffy, nice to see you again," Harry said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise. Which, sorry we made you late that one day. I hope that you didn't get into trouble at work."

Harry waved it off as he and Ginny took their seats. After a few moments of passing food around, soon everyone had full plates and glasses. Some compliments were shared about the home and food, with Ginny modestly accepting them. The group talked about various things, mostly events that took place while Ginny, Harry, and Draco were attending Hogwarts, with Buffy asking several questions about the school. Ginny found it particularly amusing that the fact that most of their school years had been spent fighting off either Voldemort or someone serving Voldemort didn't seem to shock Buffy in the least. In fact, she laughed, shaking her head.

"Nice to know that I'm not the only one that had to worry about both impending exams and looming, world-destroying evil while I was in school," she sighed.

Ginny filed that comment away for later. At this point in their dinner, with their food mostly eaten, the group was still just idly chitchatting. The subject seemed to be mostly Hogwarts, but Ginny could hold in her curiosity no longer. After all, the whole reason Harry had invited Draco and Buffy over had been to learn more about how they had ended up a "they."

"Okay, okay," Ginny said, raising her hands in a kind of a small surrender. "Harry's told me about how the two of you initially met… and he also mentioned that a creature had marked Draco or something?"

"Yeah, I didn't get the rest of that story, since I had to actually arrive at work that day," Harry put in.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his white-blond hair as Buffy chuckled.

"You were hoping that you weren't going to have to share this story, weren't you, Draco?" Buffy asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, kind of."

Ginny grinned at Draco's creeping embarrassment, as he had stopped making eye contact with everyone else in the room. She leaned in, resting her head on a propped up hand.

"What happened? And was it Draco's fault?" Ginny asked.

Buffy laughed. "Oh, yeah."

#

_Two years earlier…_

Buffy had been glad to be rid of the dark wizard who had called himself Draco. She had dumped him and his arrogant ass off as soon as she had beaten off the demons and such that had invaded his "convention." And Draco had seemed pleased all the same to be rid of Buffy as well. They had parted ways a little later that night, and it was good riddance as far as either was concerned.

So imagine Buffy's surprise when, a week later, she was awoken from a deep and pleasant sleep by the sound of someone pounding on the front door of the house she was currently staying in in Cleveland, Ohio. There were other Slayers at the house as well, as that was exactly what this place was, a mini Slayer HQ for the other Hellmouth known in the good ol' U. S. of A. However, none of the other girls—nor Willow or Giles, who had also come to deal with this dark convention with Buffy—seemed to budge in the slightest from the steady, almost desperate, pounding on the front door.

Buffy pulled on a robe over her pink and black stripped pajamas, slipped on a pair of bunny house slippers, and muttered under her breath, "No, that's okay, guys. I've got it."

She could hear snores from the other rooms in the home as she made her way out onto the second floor landing, and then the stairs. Hadn't she posted some Slayers on watch before retiring for the night? Where the hell were they? She arrived on the first floor of the house, glancing about in an effort to discover an answer to that very question before shaking her head. There was a light on in the kitchen, shining out from the back of the house. How that kept her not-so-vigilant vigils from hearing the ever-present—and ever desperate—knocking on the front friggin' door was beyond her.

"Hours and hours and hours of training ahead for them," Buffy muttered as she finally reached the door as another knock rattled the wooden thing. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here!"

She yanked open the door and barely had time to take in anything but the fact that the night had a nice crispness to it before her visitor shoved past her in a blur. Well, as least it wasn't a vampire. She turned, following the trajectory of the blur, and her eyes widened.

"Dark wizard boy?" she asked.

His white blond hair was messed, falling about his face, and he was gripping his upper left arm with his right hand as if he had been shot—but Buffy saw no blood on him whatsoever.

"Draco. My bloody name is Draco, and shut the damned door!" he snapped.

Buffy's brow furrowed, she complied, albeit slowly. Draco's breath was coming in huffs, and once the door was shut, he seemed to relax only slightly. He backed away from Buffy, resting against the nearest wall, his hand still gripping his left upper arm. Buffy crossed her arms in front of her.

"I have questions. One, how did you find me? Two, what's wrong with you? And three, why are you here?"

Draco chuckled, no mirth in the sound. With a smart ass grin to rival one of Spike's, the dark wizard answered.

"One, I'm a wizard so I did a spell. Two, one of those creatures drawn to the Hellmouth got me. And three, I'm here because you said you were a Slayer or some bloody something like that, and if I were to go to an auror with this problem, being who I am, they'd probably laugh me off."

"Whoa. 'Got you'? What do you mean, one of the creatures 'got you'?"

A creeping redness crawled into Draco's cheeks, and he averted his gaze from Buffy's. Slowly, he removed his hand from his upper arm. Buffy leaned in to get a better look at what he revealed there.

The sleeve of his robes was torn, but there was no indication of a claw or bite mark. But there _was_ a mark. It was circular, and looked like it had been burned into his flesh. On the inside of the circle, hugging the shape, were symbols Buffy didn't recognize—definitely a job for Giles or Willow—but in the very center of the mark appeared to be a flower of some kind. Maybe some kind of lily, with a snake intertwined with its stem. Buffy crossed her arms, leaning away from the mark.

"Spill," she said.

Draco arched a brow a moment, confused, before he finally sighed.

"You mean, tell you what happened. Right, yeah. So… when you dropped me off after killing most of those dark creatures at the Hellmouth—"

"All," Buffy corrected. "I killed them all."

" _Most_ ," Draco said, gesturing again to the mark on his arm. "Anyway, after you dropped me off, I was, er, approached by this young woman."

Now it was Buffy's turn to arch a brow. "Approached? So… you made a pass at her. Were you at a bar?"

Draco's mouth made a weird jerk, as if he were already mid-protest without any sound coming out. But, finally, he sighed. "I may have dropped in at a pub, yes. But that's not important! What's important is that the bloody woman wasn't what I thought she was. She was—"

"A succubus?" a yawning Willow asked, descending the staircase.

"About time," Buffy muttered, to which Willow only shrugged.

Draco gave the disheveled redhead in the blue and white, cloud decorated pajamas an incredulous stare.

"Do all Americans constantly interrupt? And yes, that's exactly what she was. How did you know that?"

Willow grinned. "Hot chick in a bar, and now you've got a mystical, evil mark? Kind of explains itself. Let me see it."

They led Draco into the light of the kitchen, which Buffy cleared of the other slayers by simply saying, "Bed. Now. Training, oh so much, in the morning. Go."

They didn't even bother to ask who Draco was, leaving the room with the proverbial tails between their legs. Buffy, Willow, and Draco took their seats at the small dinette set they had previously occupied. Willow was already nodding at the mark.

"It's called the Mark of Lilith. And it's bad news."

"Oh, really?" Draco drawled. "Hadn't noticed."

Buffy shook her head. "In case you haven't noticed, this will be the second time I'll have saved your ass. Maybe you ought to be nicer to my friends."

He flashed something akin to a glare at the slayer, but there was something there, a flicker of fear, that allowed Buffy to accept the otherwise silence as an apology. Willow leaned back in her chair, causing Draco's attention to shift back to her.

"Has the succubus already tried to come for you?"

Draco's body gave a single, involuntary shake. As if he was holding something in that he'd rather not think about, let alone say. But he nodded, and all manner of sarcasm was dropped.

"She tried to feed from me. But, I guess because I'm a wizard and she didn't know that at the time, I was, I dunno, harder to drain? I broke free and ran. She's been after me since. I can feel her looking for me, even now."

"I'm guessing that's an effect of the mark?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded. "How long were you and Miss Succubus… um… doing the deed?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Buffy laughed. "We all know what a succubus is, Draco. We know how they 'feed.' Answer Willow's question."

That reddish color was creeping back into Draco's pale cheeks. He did a short of jerk/shrug with his shoulders, averting his eyes from the two girls.

"Just a… a couple of minutes. But only because she was a bloody succubus!"

Buffy held up her hands. "Manhood not in question here, Draco."

He sighed. "So, are you lot gonna help me or not?"

Willow stood, stretching. "I'll go look up how to kill a succubus. Then we'll just have to figure out how to find her."

Buffy grinned. "We've already got that covered."

Willow's brow arched, and Draco's gaze shot between the two of them.

"What? How are you going to… Oh," Draco said, when Buffy kept her knowing grin fixed on him. "Me. You're going to use me."

#

_Present Day…_

"Wait," Ginny giggled. "Let me see if I've understood this so far. Draco showed up at your residence because he had had sex with a succubus and needed help. And then you used him as _bait_? I would've killed to have had this happen while we were all in school together."

Harry laughed, and Draco, an embarrassed grin on his face, sunk a bit into his seat.

"It's not like I _fully_ had sex with her… just… snogged a bit," he muttered.

Buffy laughed out loud at that one. "Oh, but that's not even the best part. You see, we figured out that a silver dagger dipped in holy oil would kill the succubus. Then, we had to set the trap. That's when this got good."

"Do tell," Ginny laughed.

#

_Two years ago…_

Weapon ready, with a nice open park picked out as their spot, Buffy, Willow, and Draco readied themselves to face off with the succubus. Well, in truth, Buffy and Willow prepared to actually fight the monster. Draco was sitting the middle of the sandbox looking like some creepy predator right out of a horror film—as it was well after midnight—waiting to simply be the bait.

"Are you sure this will work?" he called over to Willow, who was hiding behind a bush that was close to the jungle gym.

Buffy rolled her eyes from her place hiding beneath the slide. "Shut it, Draco. You don't want to tip off the horrible monster intent on eating you, do you? We'll have to come up with another, probably more horrible plan, if you do!"

"I'm just a little worried about a wandless witch being the thing that keeps this succubus from actually laying a hand on me."

Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering if Giles felt this way whenever she argued with him. If so, she would immediately go home and apologize after this little mission, because this was nearly unbearable. Draco had questioned every move that Willow had made, going so far as to even offer suggestions on how to make Willow's warding spells "more effective."

"It's a different type of magic!" Willow snipped. "I've explained that over and over to you. Now shut the hell up!"

Draco blinked, and Buffy had to stifle a giggle. Sighing, Draco pulled his legs underneath him, until he sat cross legged, staring out at the road that ran along the east side of the park. Buffy could almost feel his anxiousness building into a palpable thing, and she almost stuck her head out to try and comfort the little ass. After all, no one liked being the worm on a hook. However, Willow's hissed words of "she's here," made her stop.

The slayer dared peek around from her hiding spot to get a good look at the creature. She had appeared at the east edge of the park, and she was now leaving the sidewalk, making a beeline for Draco. Buffy shared a glance with Willow, a few feet away from her, and the witch made a "not bad," face. Apparently, Willow understood why Draco had followed the monster to bed in the first place.

The creature was gorgeous, Buffy had to admit. Her hair was a long, honeyed blonde, and her skin was the color of cream. She was dressed in pair of tight-fitted jeans and a silky, loose black blouse that just seemed to drape off of her body.

"Draco," she spoke, her voice reminiscent of something soft, like a favorite pillow or something. "I've been looking for you."

Draco nodded, and Buffy thought that that was the most silent he had probably been his entire life. The slayer's grip tightened on the oil-dipped blade as the succubus seemed to glide ever closer to her target.

"She's almost to the wards," Willow mouthed over at Buffy, who nodded.

Willow had drawn runes in a circle around the sandbox, giving Draco a little more than foot worth of safe space between himself and the succubus. The wizard gulped as the succubus's heeled toes were now mere inches away from the first rune. Buffy pulled the knife up toward her chest, her muscles tightening as she readied herself to strike.

But, just at the edge of the first rune, the succubus stopped. She arched a pale brow, glancing down near her feet. When her eyes raised once again to focus on Draco, she laughed.

"Nice try, my dear wizard. But your rune is wrong."

And she stepped passed the barrier.

"What the hell?" Willow shouted, now not caring if the succubus could hear her or not.

Plan A was officially a no-go. Now it was time to go with Plan B: fight like hell and kill the bitch. Buffy dove out just as Draco sprang to his feet, screaming as he fell back. The succubus hissed, rushing at the wizard now, screaming, "Mine!" over and over again.

"Not freakin' likely!" Buffy yelled back, reaching Draco just as the succubus did.

She put herself between the wizard and the succubus just as Willow stepped out and muttered a few words that caused Draco to slide backward on the sand until he was at Willow's feet.

The succubus slashed at Buffy, who bent backward to dodge. She ducked the monster's next strike, responding with an uppercut that caused her to grunt and fall back. Buffy straddled her just as her body hit the ground, lifted the dagger, and plunged it deep into the monster's heart.

She screeched, loud enough that Buffy, Draco, and Willow all had to cover their ears. But it only lasted a moment before a black, desiccated body lay crumbling beneath the slayer. Buffy sighed. She stood, brushing off her own jeans, before she turned to her friend.

"I've never known your wards not to work, Will. What happened?" she asked.

"They were all right, I swear," Willow answered. "I don't—"

Draco made a small cough, drawing all the attention to him. "That, um, that was me."

Buffy blinked. "What?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, I studied some runes when I was in school, and I couldn't remember that one being for protection. I thought, since she never attended wizarding school, that it was wrong."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Willow growled.

Buffy strode over to where Draco still sat, reaching down and yanking him to his feet. However, she did not immediately sit him back down. Instead, she shook him just a little.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! Are you serious? You could've _died_ , just because you thought you knew _better_? You freakin' came to us, not the other way around! Never once did any of us ever go, 'Oh please, Mr. Draco. Please let us kill your succubus.' I ought to drop you on the ground and kick your ass for an hour!"

"I'm sorry!" Draco said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

Draco sighed. "I said that I'm sorry. You're right. Absolutely right. I should've just trusted you. I… I'm working on some things, personally. Made some bad decisions that I'd rather not get into right now… but I'm trying to do things the right way, I swear. So… I'm sorry."

Buffy blinked. She couldn't explain it, but she knew. She knew that Draco was not the type to willingly apologize for anything. She placed him back on the ground.

"Fine. But if you ever need us again…?"

"Go somewhere else?" Draco ventured.

"That sounds good," Willow sniffed.

The slayer and the witch turned and walked away, leaving a possibly humiliated Draco standing the middle of the sandbox. All in all, it had been a pretty good night.

#

_Present Day…_

"Just a minute!" Harry said. "I thought this was the story of the first time you realized you loved each other."

"Nope. That was the story of the first time I got Draco to apologize to me. The first of many, I assure you," Buffy laughed.

Ginny sighed, resting her forehead in her hand. "We're gonna have to have dinner again, aren't we?"

"How about our place, next time?" Draco grinned.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance before sighed. "Deal."


End file.
